From an Admirer's Perspective
by Lillianne Matake
Summary: We all have seen how the main protagonists fall in love, so what of the others? The sideliners? The admirers at the side? In the end, some of us end up to be side characters in stories not meant to be ours.


It was a normal day, a normal weekend and as always, true to her routine, she goes to Cafe Ma' Cherii for her dose of her usual drug that went by the infamous name, Brick Jojo.

Rubies for eyes, a heart-squeezing smirk and the aura of the usual bad boy, but of course, he isn't the normal bad boy, not to her. Well, we all have our denials when we're pining for someone, don't we?

She never wanted to look shabby around him, or even the slightest bit undone, she needed him to see she was always well-presented and mannered, pretty much like the girl she _thinks_ he'd like to be with. (Mostly just her assumptions, the only lead she has.)

So there she goes, in her gold flats and lace white dress, with the sling bag she bought, to only match his eyes. Right about now, she definitely sounds like a crazy stalker but, she can't help but pine for the boy who helped her once in the past. It was the usual crush with her somewhat handsome saviour, and fortunately (or unfortunately), she was new in his long-lived fan club, once she realised that many of the girls that came to the cafe has the same objectives as she did.

But whatever, it doesn't matter, what matter is getting her usual dose, that's it, and that's all she wants. With a guy like that, she couldn't help but restrain her hopes for anything more than a flimsy crush, being his friend seems so far away, what else at being his girl? It was way too ambitious, even for her.

* * *

 _9.02 a.m._

The timing is right, most of the people had already left, done with their breakfast, leaving for work - leaving her, an old man reading a newspaper in the corner and another early bird who was just about to sit down in her usual corner.

She has her usual corner as well, of course, being such a loyal patron, as she sat by the window, leaning to the wall as she looked at him by the counter.

He was always such a routine-bound guy, or maybe that's just in this cafe? She wouldn't know how he was outside the cafe, he's probably a college kid, with all his time in this cafe. At first she thought he didn't go to school but once, she saw him with an AP Biology textbook, a few years back. By then, she figured he was in high school, senior year perhaps? Part time waiter. Yeah, the crush has been going on for about a couple of years by now.

A few weeks ago, she saw him with a file that had a paper cello taped to it, read 'Assignments', so he must've been admitted to a college nearby? She really wanted to find out, but she resisted yet again to prevent from being more attached than she already was.

But other than him, the cafe was a really cozy place to begin with, especially then, when not many patrons are there.

The other early bird, was about to be approached by Brick, as he walked with his long and calm strides. She always loved it when he leaned against the counter, loved it more when he walked, and even more when he was walking towards her.

Ah, her internal fangirl was dying to get out by now, and he was only writing on a notepad for the other early bird. She sighed as she calmed her heartbeat, no use racing, none of them would win, she believed. He's special, and he deserved nothing less. (Really, how cliche could this get?)

Anyway, he was the only waiter there to be honest, and he was good at his job, but there was a waitress who was a full-timer compared to Brick, who took it part-time due to his studies, probably, never be too sure on these things when they're based on assumptions.

He was efficient, quick, diligent and ever meticulous as a waiter, which is pretty much overwhelming for her as he never miss a step, yet. He was just so organised. Another reason why she was so scared to ever approach him, she felt like a messy klutz beside him. Never was there a stain on his shirt despite working in a cafe, serving trays of coffee and decadence to its patrons.

She never knew that a person this neat could possibly exist.

* * *

Her turn, he was walking towards her, and she kept her eyes low. But she still could see his legs walking towards her.

"Hannah? Am I right?"

"Yes, Brick," she replied, with her own smile to his.

"The usual? Strawberry Shortcake and Hot Caramel Chocolate?"

She was about to reply, but then his eyes averted from her, and she just had to see what he saw.

It was another redhead, a girl, to be precise.

Slim waist, long legs, milky skin, pink skin and dainty nose. The usual traits of a pretty girl. But her eyes were strange, they were _pink_ , Rose Pink, her feminine side corrected. She seemed to be on the way to play tennis? With her white tennis skirt and trainers. Hannah kept on analysing her, she didn't know why, but she did, even though it hurts, just a cinch.

"Hannah, would that be all?" Brick said, his eyes on her, his attention, she could tell, was elsewhere, and it was causing a little ripple in her heart.

"Hm no. Today, I'll have coffee."

She sensed his mind shifting to her, "Really, coffee? Not saying it wouldn't be good with the sweet strawberry shortcake but, are you sure?"

"Yes, felt like a change," she replied, still her smile on, looking at those eyes.

"Ah I see, well, you look beautiful Hannah," he said, before turning his back, giving his last smile, walking towards the counter.

Her heart never failed to skip a beat when he complimented her, and she always managed to blush and her cheeks were always warm with happiness, even then, even after her heart got rippled by the other redhead. There it was, her usual dose, bound to last her a week, and she'll come back for more yet again. And again, until she can't take it no more.

The waitress delivered her order and she finished it within minutes when she usually takes up half an hour but other than the absence of her usual magazine, she didn't feel like staying for the other redhead's return from whatever tennis activity she was coming back from. Ah, an admirer's instinct, almost a defensive mechanism.

Hannah felt like a side character, all of a sudden, a side character to a love story that's about to bloom. It was really dumb but she just followed her instincts, it was a motion to not get hurt.

So, she did what she never would've done for the past years she had been crushing on him, she's going to leave him a note, in his locker. The locker that has been there for him, for years, as a waiter of the cafe. Many girls left him note, and she will be one of many, which was why she never left him any but somehow, this time, she wanted to, and she didn't bother resisting the urge.

With a quick scribble, she folded the paper and went towards the locker room, careful to not be seen by anyone, but of course, the old man saw but he didn't really matter.

With that, she left, with her mind contemplating whether to come over next week. She probably will. After all, her aunt owns the place.

* * *

 _5.00 p.m._

"Wow, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, the only gap we had was after the morning rush," Brick replied his co-worker.

"Agreed chico."

Brick wiped his forehead with a handkerchief, before heading towards his locker, one of four they had in the cafe.

As he opened it, as his companions would have expected, a few notes dropped to the floor and as always, he'd pick them up and read them before deciding to throw them, which he never does.

 _You look cute today._

 _So do you have a girlfriend? Leave an answer on your locker, I promise I'd check ;)_

As per normal, not much of a change from the usual notes.

 _Good luck! xoxo Hannah._

"Hannah?"

"Oh, did you finally notice my niece?"

"Oh hm no!" Brick replied, hurriedly, getting quite red, responding to his boss. 'Her niece? Hannah? Okay...'

"So… Is there another significant Hannah, I should know about?" pried his boss, knowing her little niece had a crush on her part-time waiter.

"No, it's just that she left a note for me, in my locker."

"Oh, and what does the note say?"

"Good luck?"

"Oh, how queer." His boss wondered what was her niece doing and concluded that teenage girls were just too weird at times for her to comprehend.

"Yeah," he replied curtly as he shoved the other two notes into his jean pockets, still looking over Hannah's note.

"Bye Boss, see ya tomorrow, same time?"

"Yes, no classes right?"

"Nope."

"Goodbye Brick, have a good evening. Say hi to your brothers for me!"

Brick just waved as he strode out of the cafe, and crashed into a soft something.

"Oomf, sorry!"

And he got to stare at a pair of those gorgeous pink eyes again.

Pinky grabbed the note which dropped from his hand and gave it to him, before he could even move an inch.

"Here, I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted."

"It's okay."

"Well yeah, so, I'm gonna go then! G'bye!"

He looked at her leaving his side, and somehow, he didn't like it at all but then again before he could move an inch, she suddenly sprinted over to some raven-haired guy at the end of the pavement.

Looking over his shoulder, he gave her one last look before walking away, moving towards his usual bus stop.

"Well, so much for good luck aye, Hannah?" he muttered to himself, as he looked at the note, wondering what was Hannah implying before dismissing it as he shoved it into his pocket.

* * *

"So who was that?"

"Huh? Who was who babe?"

"The boy, the other redhead, just now?"

"Oh, I dunno, I just sorta bumped into him. _Literally_ ," she replied before giggling.

"Oh. Okay then, wanna get pizza?" the raven-haired boy asked, putting his hands on his girl's waist.

"You know I can't say no to Pizza, Derek," she replied, a smirk on her soft-looking lips.

"I know you can't," the raven-haired boy replied, before lifting her chin, and kissing his lovely redhead, giving her the complete package, tongue and all.

His kisses always made her feel so loved and fulfilled, but at the back of her mind, those red eyes haunted her as she was simply mesmerised by them.

A chill ran across her spine as her boyfriend kissed the edge of her lips, taking her back to look into her darling's eyes, which were cool blue.

* * *

OKAY. So how was it? Leave a review to let me know.

This fanfic was made for all the people who has crushed and crushed on guys or well vice versa? I wouldn't know~

So I hoped you enjoyed it and leave a review!

Yeah, I love reviews...

W love, Lillianne.


End file.
